sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Isham
Mark Ware Isham (born September 7, 1951) is an American musician. A trumpeter and synthesist, he works in a variety of genres, including jazz and electronic. He is also a film composer, having worked on films and television series, including The Hitcher, Point Break, Of Mice and Men, Nell, Blade, Crash and Once Upon a Time. Life and career Isham was born in New York City, the son of Patricia (née Hammond), a violinist, and Howard Fuller Isham, a Professor of Humanities. His discography is extensive and varied, including participation with artists like Group 87, Art Lande, Pharoah Sanders, Van Morrison, David Torn, and sessions with people like Joni Mitchell, Terry Bozzio, Bill Bruford, XTC, and Doug Lunn. Isham is a Scientologist. He is married to Donna Isham. Discography As sideman ;With Group 87 *''Group 87'' (Columbia Records) *''A Career in Dada Processing'' (Capitol Records) ;With Art Lande * Rubisa Patrol (ECM, 1976) * Desert Marauders (ECM 1978) ;With Pharoah Sanders *''Journey to the One'' (Theresa, 1980) ;With Van Morrison *''Common One'' (Mercury, 1980) *''Live at the Grand Opera House Belfast '' (Mercury, 1984) * ;With David Torn * Cloud About Mercury (ECM, 1987) Studio albums and compilations *1983 Vapor Drawings *1985 Film Music *1987 We Begin (with Art Lande) *1988 Castalia *1989 Tibet – a soundtrack *1990 Mark Isham *1991 Songs My Children Taught Me (music only, from the first four Rabbit Ears titles, see below) *1995 Blue Sun *1998 Mark Isham: A Windham Hill Retrospective *1999 Miles Remembered: The Silent Way Project *2009 Bittersweet with Kate Ceberano *2015 The Longest Ride (Original Score Album). Rabbit Ears Storybook Classics *1987 The Steadfast Tin Soldier (Narrated by Jeremy Irons) *1988 The Emperor and the Nightingale (Narrated by Glenn Close) *1989 Thumbelina (Narrated by Kelly McGillis) *1990 The Emperor's New Clothes (Narrated by John Gielgud) *1992 The Boy Who Drew Cats (Narrated by William Hurt) *1994 The Firebird (Narrated by Susan Sarandon) Other *2000 Hymn of Asia: L. Ron Hubbard (Instrument Orchestration and Choral Arrangements) *2006 Theme to the United States Army's Army Strong campaign *2007 Human the Death Dance by Sage Francis (Production on "Good Fashion" and "Water Line") *2009 Dallas et Kate with Kate Ceberano Contributions to soundtracks 1980s * Never Cry Wolf (1983) * The Times of Harvey Milk (1984) * Country (1984) * Mrs. Soffel (1984) * Trouble in Mind (1985) * The Hitcher (1986) * Portraits of Anorexia (1986) * Made in Heaven (1987) * The Moderns (1988) * The Beast (1988) 1990s * Everybody Wins (1990) * Tibet (1990) * Love at Large (1990) * Reversal of Fortune (1990) * Mortal Thoughts (1991) * Crooked Hearts (1991) * Point Break (1991) * Little Man Tate (1991) * Billy Bathgate (1991) * A Midnight Clear (1992) * Sketch Artist (1992) * Cool World (1992) * A River Runs Through It (1992) * The Public Eye (1992) * Of Mice and Men (1992) * Hawaii: Born in Paradise (1993) * Nowhere to Run (1993) * Fire in the Sky (1993) * Made in America (1993) * Short Cuts (1993) * Romeo Is Bleeding (1993) * The Getaway (1994) * The Browning Version (1994) * Mrs. Parker and the Vicious Circle (1994) * Thumbelina (1994; with William Ross) * Quiz Show (1994) * Timecop (1994) * Chicago Hope (1994) * Nell (1994) * Safe Passage (1994) * Miami Rhapsody (1995) * Waterworld (1995) (Rejected score) * Losing Isaiah (1995) * The Net (1995) * Home for the Holidays (1995) * Last Dance (1996) * Gotti (1996) * Fly Away Home (1996) * EZ Streets (1996) (TV series theme and two episodes) * Afterglow (1997) * Kiss the Girls (1997) * Night Falls on Manhattan (1997) * Michael Hayes (1997) (TV series theme) * Nothing Sacred (1997) (TV series theme) * The Defenders: Payback (1997) * The Education of Little Tree (1997) * The Defenders: Choice of Evils (1998) * The Gingerbread Man (1998) * From the Earth to the Moon (1998) (two episodes) * Blade (1998) * The Defenders: Taking the First (1998) * Free Money (1998) * The Blood Tide (1998) * At First Sight (1999) * Varsity Blues (1999) * Breakfast of Champions (1999) * October Sky (1999) * Family Law (1999) * Body Shots (1999) * Galapagos (1999) 2000s * Rules of Engagement (2000) * Where the Money Is (2000) * Trixie (2000) * Men of Honor (2000) * What Women Want (2000) * From the Ground Up (2001) * Save the Last Dance (2001) * Life as a House (2001) * Hardball (2001) * Don't Say a Word (2001) * The Majestic (2001) * Impostor (2002) * Moonlight Mile (2002) * Highwaymen (2003) * The Cooler (2003) * Spartan (2004) * Miracle (2004) * Twisted (2004) * Crash (2004) * Racing Stripes (2005) * Kicking & Screaming (2005) * In Her Shoes (2005) * Running Scared (2006) * Eight Below (2006) * Invincible (2006) * Bobby (2006) * The Black Dahlia (2006) * Freedom Writers (2007) * In the Valley of Elah (2007) * Lions for Lambs (2007) * Gracie (2007) * Reservation Road (2007) * No Reservations (2007) * Next (2007) * The Mist (2007) * Pride and Glory (2008) * The Express (2008) * The Secret Life of Bees (2008) * Crossing Over (2009) * Not Forgotten (2009) * Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call New Orleans (2009) * Fame (2009) 2010s * The Crazies (2010) * The Mechanic (2011) * Dolphin Tale (2011) * Once Upon a Time (2011–2018) * Warrior (2011) * The Factory (2012) * The Lucky One (2012) * Beauty and the Beast (2012) (theme and pilot score) * The Inevitable Defeat of Mister and Pete (2013) * 42 (2013) * Homefront (2013) * Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (2013–2014) * Beyond the Lights (2014) * American Crime (2015) * Henry Joseph Church (2015) * The Longest Ride (2015) * Mechanic: Resurrection (2016) * The Accountant (2016) * Fallen (2016) * Dirty Dancing (2017) * Let It Fall: Los Angeles 1982-1992 (2017) * Marvel's Cloak & Dagger (2018) See also *List of ambient music artists External links *Official website *Mark Isham on IMDb Category:Mark Isham Category:1951 births Category:American composers Category:American electronic musicians Category:American film score composers Category:American jazz trumpeters Category:American male composers Category:American Scientologists Category:American trumpeters Category:Chamber jazz trumpeters Category:ECM Records artists Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Living people Category:Musicians from New York City Category:New-age synthesizer players Category:Post-bop trumpeters Category:Windham Hill Records artists Category:James Newton Howard Category:Carter Burwell Category:William Ross